


I'm an Omega Now?

by RoseyCanvas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Body Modification, Acxa is a mention, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Galra do, Have The Talk early!, Humans don't have Second Dynamics, Hunk and Krolia and Veronic don't stick around long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyCanvas/pseuds/RoseyCanvas
Summary: Keith and Lance have some time together before the Atlas launches, but Lance feels weird for a while after. Krolia is found and explains how Galra biology have have altered Lance.





	I'm an Omega Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Just to make things clear:  
Galra are A/B/O, but humans don't. Keith doesn't know this, no one thought to tell him. Lotor is ruling the Empire, A scout ship got the Earth Message and relayed it, Earth and the Empire have a treaty. Sendak is dead, but the Fire of Purification is still alive.  
Some of this isn't important, but I wanted to add it.

Lance had felt weird the last few days. The first day, he thought it was just nerves since they were leaving earth the next day and he was still happy about his date with Keith from the day before. But after lift off, it didn’t get better.

It was like he  _ needed _ to be with Keith. All. The. Time. He was happy when Keith would praise his too. Like, happier than he should be. Keith didn’t mind. He liked that Lance was listening to his team leader so well and wanted after-battle cuddles.

Then they ran into a base that was with the Fire of Purification. They went in after they won and, after taking off his helmet, almost all the Galra he passed stared at him with something that scared Lance. He couldn’t help but make sure Keith was always holding him. He needed Keith now more than ever.

“I didn’t realize you had omegas on your planet as well,” the Commander asked.

“What are you talking about?” Shiro asked.

“The Red Paladin. He’s an omega, isn’t he? He certainly smells like one.”

Lance and Keith looked at each other. What was this guy talking about? Humans weren’t omegas. Keith was half Galra, but he wasn’t in red armor anymore. Not since coming to terms with his role on the team. Red was Lance’s color now.

After that fun mission, Lance still no idea what an omega was, but maybe he caught a bug and it messed with his smell. Galra did have a stronger nose than humans so maybe that’s why no one noticed. He didn’t care all that much. He just wanted to dry off and cuddle his boyfriend.

But Keith wasn’t in their room. Lance thought it was weird, but shrugged it off. He was probably just in the gym again. He normal was there when he wasn’t in their room. Lance just curled up on the bed for a nap, which was easy when the sheets still smelled like him.

* * *

Things continued to be weird. Galra were always looking at him. It got to the point where Lance was scared to be anywhere without Keith. He had never been this needy and he could care for himself. So why was he different now?

That’s why he was talking to Hunk.

“Well, you’ve only had flings until now, right? No real feelings and no staying around to get feelings.”

“Yeah, but before the Garrison, I did get feelings for one girl. Right before she dumped me. But I never felt like this. It’s more than ‘he’s my one’ feelings. It’s like an obsession kind of love. Keith doesn’t seem to mind, but I’m scared what’ll happen in 5 years. That Keith will move on from the honeymoon phase and I’ll be stuck.” Lance started to cry. “I-I-I don’t want to lose him! I already messed up the first time!”

Hunk stopped everything and hugged him. Lance started to ugly cry so quickly. No one had ever seen Lance cry like this. Then again, he’d never cried like this. He never thought of losing someone he loved.

“Lance, are you here?” came Keith’s voice. “We gotta talk.”

Keith poked his head into the kitchen. Lance hid his face in Hunk’s arms. He didn’t want Keith to see him like this, but a loud growl made his look. Was that Keith?

“Keith, what’s wrong? I was just helping Lance.”

“I just...This is really important. I need to talk to Lance now.” Keith spoke through gritted teeth and left.

Lance cried more while Hunk tried to calm him down. Saying how it probably was just about a mission and he wanted Lance’s opinion. Or how Keith saw something and he really wants to share it with Lance.

Eventually, Lance calmed down and Hunk helped him clean up. Couldn’t do anything about the red eyes though, but Keith knew Lance was crying so it wasn’t that big of a deal.

Lance came out into the mess hall and looked for Keith. First table in front of the kitch. And he was talking to his mom?

“Hey, Krolia, great to see you again!” It was true. He liked her.

“You didn’t tell him?”

“You didn’t tell  _ me _ yet.”

Krolia turned to Lance. “Lance, it’s best if you sit down. And before we start, I should apologize for not informing you both sooner.”

Lance took a seat next to Keith. “What’s going on? Is there, like, a culture difference?”

“Not quite. It’s a biology difference,” Krolia took a deep breath. “Galra have secondary sex characteristics: alpha, beta, and omega. It’s not uncommon for a half-Galra offspring, such as Keith, to be a beta or have no second sex. But it seems I was wrong. Keith is an alpha, which means he has special venom meant for an omega.”

Lance started to tear up. “Does...Does this mean I can’t be with Keith? Because I don’t have a second sex?” No one could miss his whine.

“There’s more. Alpha venom can change the biology of their mate if they have no second sex. They normally turn into an omega.”

Lance sat there for a moment. Was she saying... Keith had bitten him their first time together. Now that he thought about it, that was when he started feeling weird. So then,,,

“I’m an omega?!”

“And Keith’s mate for life.” Kriloa added.

“Is that why I’ve been so needy?!”

“Being with your alpha does help with the biology change, yes. Of course, they become protective of their omega. But it’s strange how you smell unclaimed. You must have been getting looks with a scent that sweet. Luckily, betas like me are immune to such scents.”

“Mom! You can’t just dump all this on us! You could have told me when we were in the Quantum Abyss! That would have been a great time!”

“Sorry, it never came up.”

Lance got up and left. He needed to be with family.

* * *

“So now you’re an omega, which is a second sex that Galra have... Does this make you Galra now?” Veronica questioned.

“No, but it explains why they’ve been looking at me and why I’ve been so needy. Even right now, I just want to run into Keith’s arms and just stay there. Is this what it was like with your boyfriends?”

“Not really. I’m more like this with Acxa, but we haven’t...we just cuddled so far. But I should ask her about this.”

“V, what do I do? I want to stay with Keith, but this is kinda freaking me out. I don’t know if it should have been a one night stand or if it’s real and I’m scared about it! I’m stuck as an omega for life and probably stuck to Keith for the rest of our lives! What if this doesn’t work out?”

“Lancey, stop. Breath.” Lance did what she said. “Think about before the bite. You like him, right?”

Lance nodded. “Yeah. I liked him since the Garrison. It was around meeting Lotor I realized I like guys too.”

“You’ve liked Keith for a while. You wanted to be with him back then. So how is now different? What’s changed?”

Lance thought about it. He panicked because he thought Keith would leave him. Before that, he was fine. 

“I guess learning about a biology change kinda...messed with me. I should find Keith.”

“When you clear everything up, talk to Krolia and get an exam. Preferably at the same time. The last thing you want is messing yourself up more.”

“Alright, alright. Geez. I hate that you’re older now.”

Veronica laughed as Lance left to find Keith.

* * *

Lance was having trouble finding Keith. Why couldn’t he have some kind of alpha radar? Or maybe he wasn’t at that point yet? Keith bit him two month ago though. Shouldn’t that be enough time if he could have it?

Eventually he just went back to their room. Keith had to come back at some point. As soon as he entered, he knew Keith was there. Maybe he had close range radar?

"Keith? I know you're here. I just want to talk." Not response. “I’m sorry I walked off. I just needed to talk to V.” Still nothing. “Fine I’ll get to the point. I want to stay with you. It’s not the new omega thing talking. It liked you since our cadet days. And I wanted to be with you before the bite. When I was talking to Hunk, I was telling him how I was scared to lose you. So,” he teared up again, “so I don’t mind being an omega!”

Keith came out of the bedroom, head low, but Lance could see some tears on his cheeks. Lance ran to him and hugged him. He hated when Keith cried, that didn’t change. He wanted Keith to talk to him, but if he needed to cry then who was Lance to stop him.

“Are you purring?”

Lance felt himself freeze. He didn’t notice anything.

“Am I?”

“It doesn’t sound like a growl.” Keith brought his arms up and hugged Lance close. “I like it. Can you keep doing it?”

Lance smiled. “Of course. You know I’d do anything for you.”

They could talk later when Keith was calmer, but now Lance knew things would be okay.  _ They _ would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Next day, while Lance is having his medical records updated:  
Krolia: You can get pregnant now too  
Lance: WHAT THE FUCK?!


End file.
